


Horny Holiday Hijinxs

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [16]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Lingerie, Making Love, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon find a way to spend the holidays together, in the naughtiest ways.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Valentine’s Day Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon_couple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handon_couple/gifts), [NatsuNekuro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NatsuNekuro).



It was Valentine’s Day and Landon mused this one might not be bad as the others. Expect for the fact he needs to get the perfect gift for Hope. 

He asked her to the Sweethearts Dance weeks ago but he still needs a gift. He decides to get a bunch of red tulips and gives them to her early in the morning, receiving a chaste kiss.

The dance is going along,some music loud and dance-like with some slow dances.

Hope and him try to dance in the slow dances. They bump and grind alongside each other during the fast ones.

She goes to leave and whispers softly into his ear “Meet in my room in a few minutes.”

He waits for a few minutes while she leaves.

He enters the room to find it lit only by candles and Hope laid seductively out on the bed in a red nightgown whose lacy cups barely conceal her breasts. By the looks of it, that’s all she wearing.

He gulps,so freaking sexy. He’s seen her in lingerie before but it always looks so freaking sexy on her.  
He lies down on the bed next to her and she gets on top of him,her bare ass and pussy in his face as she unbuttons his jeans and slides his cock out.

Quickly she slides his cock into her mouth and his hands fly toward her thighs,gripping them as he sets his tongue to work on her clit. She keeps on sucking his dick while he eats her out,until they both reach their own releases,minutes apart from each other.

Slowly, his cock escapes her mouth and his grip of her thighs loosens. She gets off him to the other side of the bed and he fully undresses himself and sits on his knees on the bed, looking towards her as she spreads her legs and uses those delightful fingers of hers and plays with herself while looking directly at him.

“Fuck....yess...” she moans as her fingers dance around her clit while moving them up and down, in between her inner folds.

“Landon,baby...” she moans out as her fingers go on invading her inner folds,while he watches intently.

It’s always so damn sexy,watching her touch herself and get off while she’s moaning his name. So damn sexy that he can’t but add his fingers to hers, as she rocks against his fingers,slowly inserting her own into her hole and driving them in and out of her at fast pace.

“LANDON!” she screams out as they both go on playing with her hot little pussy before he can feel her lose control and come fast and hard on her own fingers. She pulls them out.

“That’s it,come for me,baby...” Landon whispers out as he feels her pussy shiver, the aftershocks of her latest release.

After the aftershocks are gone,he feels his own erection growing and pulls her closer with his free hand,her legs spread in a perfect V as he plunges himself into her, his hands going around her feet to keep them raised as his thrusts are fast and gentle. He observes as one of her hands fly toward her clit, playing with it as he thrusts deeper and deeper inside her.

“So good,baby...feels so good...” Hope moans out as he keeps up the pace,about to come himself. The sight of her playing with herself was just too much.

“I know...fuck...Hope...” he moans out as his thrusts become erratic.

“HOPE!” he screams out with a final jerk, releasing himself inside her as he comes.

She follows shortly afterward with a whine, her walls gently squeezing the last of his cum from his cock before he departs from her pussy and the grip on her feet falls,leaving her legs to fall around him.

Her pussy is clearly visible,full of his hot sticky release.  
  
He scoots over to what he calls his side of her bed,taking his knees out from under him as she recovers and scoots to snuggle into him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Landon.” She says, fully draped over him.

He leans over and kisses her softly on the forehead before saying “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red tulips actually mean “I declare my love” in Victorian floral messages.


	2. Definitely Naughty

Christmas with her family was definitely boisterous, Landon mused.

He was almost glad that Rafael had gone to his dad’s. Hope’s aunts and uncle teased each other mercilessly but in a loving way. Everyone was fawning over Hope’s cousin Nik.

He finally felt like part of a real family. Sure,Hope’s aunts and uncles had teased him a little but only in a loving way. Mostly they teased Hope about him.

Until night came and he settled into a guest room.

Technically he was supposed to stay there, but he either snuck into Hope’s room or she snuck into the guest one.

Hope snuck in silently to the room,clad in only a robe and a Santa hat.

After muttering a silence spell, she disrobed herself to show off her white bra and tiny red G-string.

“So, Landon, which list of Santa’s did I end up on this year?” She asked seductively

“Definitely naughty.” Landon replied and Hope pouted. 

He got up and was in front of her, taking in the sight of her.

“But that’s okay because I like naughty girls. Especially naughty wolves.” he whispered seductively into her ear as he dove his fingers underneath the little piece of fabric that made up her underwear.

She moaned out as his fingers explored her folds before reaching her clit and playing with it with his thumb. Her moans were short and frenzied as he did this. She reached back to pull her bra off, letting it fall on the floor. It made a small sound as it did so, causing Landon’s mouth to envelop one of her breasts and playing with the nipple with his tongue.

“Fuck,Landon...” she moaned out.   
  
He could feel himself harden, nothing was hotter than having the all mighty Hope Mikaelson against him, withering in the pleasure he bought her.

She managed to push them onto the bed, her on top on him. His hands released her heat before reaching up to play with the neglected breast,thumb playing with its nipple.

She reached down to shrug off her underwear, making them only half-way down her legs.

He stopped his assault of her breasts to release her to fully drop them and disrobe himself of his clothes.

Naked,they stared at each other,him on his knees. She laid down on the bed and he pulled her closer with her legs around his waist as he held her ass as he thrusted inside her. 

The thrusts were soft and fast, causing them both to moan, and he leaned down to kiss her passionately as he went on thrusting, feeling the great pleasure of being utterly, totally sheathed inside her warm heat as she withered under him, close to her own release. 

She broke away from the kiss. Moans filled the room alongside the sound of skin against skin,while whines of each other’s names followed.

She shivered around him, her walls convulsing his cock causing him to reach his own release and spurting a load of his hot warm seed inside her. They both looked at each other in awe as he pulled out of her and dropped her ass back into the mattress. Soon after, they grabbed each other into a loving embrace.

“Merry Christmas, Landon.” Hope whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Hope.” he whispered back as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Mischievous Red Riding Hood

It was a Halloween party with all their friends,happening at Lizzie and Josie’s. Hope was dressed up as a Sexy Red Riding Hood and Landon was the Big Bad Wolf. Jade and Josie came over,dressed up in variants of the slutty animals costumes.

“If he’s the Big Bad Wolf, does that mean Landon’s going to eat you all up?” Jade said,giggling and somewhat buzzed.

“If she lets me.” Landon said with a smirk and wink. 

He was playfully hit on the shoulder by his girlfriend beside him, before being kissed on the cheek by her.

“Don’t go spilling our secrets, babe.” Hope said,giggling and also somewhat buzzed.

Josie and Jade left to go to dance.

“Let’s go somewhere more...private.” Landon whispered into Hope’s ear and led her to the empty guest room before locking the door. Hope muttered a barrier spell for good measure.

Then they kissed full on the mouth, trying to devour each other as their tongues danced.

Landon’s hand flew up the dress’s skirt, pulling down the red boy shorts underneath to the floor before guiding Hope to the bed.

He broke the kiss to open her legs and dove between them.

He started playing with her clit with his tongue,

causing her to moan out and grip tightly onto his hair as he went on eating her out until she came with a whine and a whimper.

He smirked against her as he felt her heat shiver with her release. He got up and quickly unbutton his pants,to show his fully erect cock before sheathing himself deep inside her as they both moaned as his thrusts came fast and soft.

“Hope...you feel so good,baby...” he moaned out as he picked up the pace of thrusts even more,trying to earn his release and another one of hers too.

Hope started moving herself against his hips as well,meeting him to thrust to thrust

“Babe...you feel so good buried inside...” she moaned out as they thrusted together.

“How good,baby?” He asked

“So.Fucking.Good, Landon.” She moaned in response,almost at her highest until she felt one last final thrust and it broke her.

“LANDON.” she screamed out as her climax washed over her and her walls clapped around his cock,causing him to jerk as he came shortly also,filling her up with his hot sticky release.

“Hope...” he moaned out as he climaxed buried deep inside her. 

They broke up their bodies and shuffled to redress themselves. Shortly thereafter, they rejoined the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest holidays!


End file.
